Friends 'Til The End
by cheerleader08
Summary: This story will give an introduction to the show Friends and it will also talk about the lives of all of the different characters in the story. The story will also talk about the different romantic scenarios that happen throughout the show.
1. Chapter 1

To begin, there are six people in the friend group. The six people are Ross, Monica, Chandler, Joey, Rachael, and Phoebe. Ross and Monica are siblings and Monica and Rachael are friends from high school and now they are roommates. Chandler and Joey are roommates and they live across the hall from Monica and Rachael. Ross and Chandler are friends from college. Finally, Phoebe and Ross don't live in the same apartment building as the rest of them, they both live separately in different apartments buildings.

It was a normal day, Monica, Rachael, Chandler, Ross, Joey, and Phoebe were getting their morning coffee at Central Perk and complaining about having to go to work that day. Gunther, as usual, was listening in to their conversation and added that he wished he didn't have to be at work right now. Ross was listening intently every time Rachael would talk. At this point, everyone but Rachael knows that Ross has a huge crush on Rachael. So, everything that Ross does that shows he likes Rachael is completely obvious to every but Rachael. The rest of the group has to make sure they don't let this secret out to Rachael because it's Ross's responsibility to tell Rachael this.

Then, everyone went to work. Later in the day, Ross was talking with Monica and Phoebe about how much he liked Rachael. Then, Monica added in embarrassing stories about Ross trying to impress Rachael when they were in high school, which is when Ross first started to like Rachael. The rest of the group met up with Ross, Monica, and Phoebe for dinner in Monica and Rachael's apartment for dinner. They were all having casual conversation when the topic of prom came up. As a result of this, Monica brings out her and Rachael's senior prom video from when they were getting ready and Monica's house and getting ready to leave for prom. In the video, it shows that Rachael's date Chip doesn't show up. Rachael is devastated because this means that she doesn't get to go to her senior prom. Because Ross liked Rachael at the time and he also wanted to make sure that Rachael was happy, he decided that he would surprise Rachael and take her to prom instead so that she could still have a good time, even though her date didn't show up. Meanwhile, Ross goes upstairs to get ready and when he comes downstairs he finds out that Chip had arrived and they were all leaving to go to prom. No one but Ross and Monica's parents knew that Ross was going to do this for Rachael, until now. After seeing the video, Monica comments to Ross about how nice it was for him to be willing to take to her high school prom, even though he was in college at the time. Then, Rachael runs over to Ross and gives he a kiss because he was so kind and generous for willing to do this for her, just so she could go to her senior prom. This is one of the first incidents, that shows Rachael that Ross has feeling for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Ross and Rachael come out to each other that they both have feelings for each other. As a result, Ross and Rachael start dating. Ross had plans to take Rachael out to dinner for one of their first dates together as a couple. But, then Ross gets called back to work because there is a problem at the museum. So, Rachael goes with Ross to the museum because they figure that whatever the problem is won't take long. But, it ends up taking longer than expected and it is too late for the dinner plans. Ross and Racheal then decide to have a romantic picnic under the stars exhibit at the museum. This date really makes Ross and Racheal connect as a couple because they are all alone in the museum with no disruptions of other people.

Ross then brings up to Rachael about what he wants with his future. Ross seems to have everything planned out, he knows where he wants to live, how many kids he wants, and even what names he wants to name his kids. This causes Rachael to freak out a bit because she is just trying to figure out her day by day and she hasn't really thought much about the future. Rachael isn't even sure if Ross is "the one" and Ross has already decided that Rachael is. This makes Racheal even more scared because she doesn't want things to move this fast between the two of them. The question then comes up about if they move too fast and things don't work out between them, will their friendship be ruined.

Ross and Rachael forget about the future for now and just try to focus on the present. The couple continues to go out on dates and everything is going smoothly. But then, Ross and Rachael get into a silly fight and Rachael decides that they need to go on a break because Ross is just too much to handle for her right now with her new job and everything. So then Ross and Rachael go on a break. This decision to go in a break hurts Ross so much. The night that the break started, Ross went out with Joey and Chandler to hopefully get his mind off of Rachael. However, this didn't really work because, while they were out, Ross decided to call Rachael and apologize for the fight. Ross and Rachael both agreed that the break was stupid and that they should just get back together. Then while Ross was on the phone with Rachael, Ross heard in the background that there was a man with Rachael and this man turned out to be Rachael's boss, who Rachael wasn't interested in, but Ross was always jealous of. Rachael tried to tell Ross that he was just there to comfort her, but Ross didn't believe her. Ross got extremely mad about this because he thought that Rachael was already replacing him. Meanwhile, Ross hangs up on Rachael and decides to dance with a girl at the bar. This leads to Ross hooking up with the girl. Ross regrets this in the morning and decides that he is going to tell Rachael what happened. But, word gets around fast and the news gets to Rachael before Ross can tell her himself what happened. Rachael is absolutely devastated by this and she can't stand to even be around Ross at this point. Ross tries to explain to Rachael that he made a mistake and hopes that she will forgive him because after all, the two of them were on a break at the time that this happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Now that Ross and Rachael are on a break, the group is trying to figure out how to deal with everything because Ross and Rachael still aren't completely comfortable with being around each other, even if it is just as friends. Meanwhile, Joey is in his apartment one day, which he shares with Chandler, and he notices that Monica is over there alone with Chandler. So, Joey asks Monica and Chandler about and they first try to deny that anything is happening. But, then they realize that Joey knows what's going on so they decide to tell him that they are secretly a thing and that he can't tell anyone about them. Joey struggles with keeping this a secret and he is also forced to cover up for Monica and Chandler whenever anyone else in the group is around. As the days pass though, Phoebe and Rachael get a little bit suspicious of Monica and Chandler because they are always sneaking around together and not spending time with the whole group as much. So, Rachael and Phoebe ask Joey if he knows anything about why Monica and Chandler have been acting so weird and Joey is having a hard time lying to them so he spills and tells Rachael and Phoebe that Monica and Chandler are a thing but they can't tell them that they know about their relationship. This causes Rachael and Phoebe to have a little fun with Monica and Chandler since they aren't wanting to tell anyone about their relationship. So, Phoebe decides to flirt with Chandler and make to seem like she's interested in him so that he'll admit to what's going on with him and Monica. Finally, the flirting has gone to far for Chandler and he and Monica decide to tell Monica and Rachael about their relationship, even though they already knew about it. Now everyone in the group knows about their relationship except for Ross. But, Monica and Chandler are afraid to tell Ross about their relationship because Ross and Chandler have been friends for a long time and Monica is Ross's sister so it could be pretty weird so them. So, for now they decide to keep it a secret from Ross until they feel the time is right.


	4. Chapter 4

One day, Ross is in his apartment, which is right across the street from Monica's apartment, and he is just looking over at his sister's apartment to see what she is doing. Ross then sees that Monica and Chandler are in Monica's apartment. Ross doesn't really find this weird because Monica and Chandler are friends and they live right next to each other, so it's pretty normal for the two of them to being hanging out. Also, Ross still doesn't know that Monica and Chandler are in a relationship together, so nothing out of the ordinary really occurs to Ross. But then, Ross sees Monica and Chandler start to kiss and this shows a red flag to Ross because he had no idea that the two of them were in a relationship or even that the two of them liked each other. So then, Ross races out of his apartment, goes across the street over to Monica's apartment and knocks on her door. Ross almost freaks out on Chandler, but then Chandler says that he can explain. Chandler tells Ross that this isn't just a one time fling and that they both truly like each other and are interested in being in a serious relationship. After hearing this, Ross isn't worried anymore and he gets excited that his sister and his best friend are in a relationship together.

Meanwhile, Ross and Rachel are still on a break. Rachel starts to look for other men and she finds a guy named Joshua at her job at Bloomingdales. Rachel is a personal shopper at Bloomingdales and Joshua came in to get her help with finding a new wardrobe. Rachel instantly falls for Joshua and feels that she needs to be in a relationship with him. After quite a few days, Rachel finally gets the guts to ask Joshua out. Rachel asks Joshua if he wants to go to a Knicks game with her and they go to this game together and really hit it off. After this night, Rachel and Joshua start dating. This really makes Ross jealous and so Ross goes out to find someone too. Ross then finds Emily. Emily is Rachel's boss' niece from England and Rachel pretty much set the two of them up. Rachel was supposed to show Emily around the city of New York and go to a play with her, but then Joshua asked Rachel out and so Rachel had Ross go out with Emily in place of herself. Ross and Emily really connected that night and got into a serious relationship. Now, Ross and Rachel are both in a relationship with other people. But, inside they both still wish that they were together.

Phoebe and Joey then start to develop feelings for each other. They both realize that they have so much in common and that they are each others perfect matches. Joey admits to Phoebe that he has liked her for about a year now, but he was scared to tell her. Phoebe then explains to Joey that that is really weird because Joey is usually a big flirt that will talk to any girl. So she finds it weird that he didn't tell her right away about his feelings for her. Phoebe and Joey are both scared to tell the others in the group about the feelings that they are having, but they decide that they should really tell them what they are feeling.


	5. Chapter 5

It was just a normal day at the Central Perk Coffee Shop and all six of the friends were there for their daily hangout and coffee session. Then, Joey and Phoebe decide that it's time that they tell the rest of their friends about their romance. So, once everyone has their coffee and is sitting down on the usual couch, Joey and Phoebe get up and tell their friends that they both have started to have feeling for each other. Joey and Phoebe expected that their friends were going to be shocked and surprised by the news. However, the friends admitted to them that they already knew about their relationship, but they didn't want to bring it up to them until they were ready to tell the whole group. Joey and Phoebe then asked their friends how it was possible they knew about their relationship because they thought they had done a really good job at keeping it a secret. Monica then explained to Joey and Phoebe that they had both been really happy and they both started to be in really good moods at the same time, but neither of them had mentioned to anyone else that they had meet a new love interest. Monica also explained that Joey and Phoebe had started to become very flirty with each other and not just in a friendly way. They were flirting with each other like they really had romantic feelings for one another.

A few days pass and it is just Ross and Rachel at the coffeehouse because everyone else is currently at work. Ross brings up to Rachel that he still has feelings for her an that he wants to get back together with her. Rachel then replies that she has the same feelings. The only problem is that both Ross and Rachel are in relationships with other people. So, Ross and Rachel decide that they are both going to break up with their current boyfriend/girlfriend so that they can be together again. Ross then breaks up with Emily and Rachel breaks up with Joshua. Now, the legendary couple, Ross and Rachel are back together again. This makes everyone in the group happy because everyone knows that Ross and Rachel are meant to be together and it was only a matter of time before they were together again. Then the six friends all go out to dinner to have a nice relaxing night out. One thing leads to another and Ross and Rachel go home together. Then things gets heated and it goes on from there.

A few weeks pass and Rachel starts to feel kind of different, like there is something wrong with her. So, she goes and takes a pregnancy test just to see. Rachel then realizes that she is indeed pregnant. She goes and tells Monica and Phoebe and the two of them are so excited for her and Ross. However, Rachel is a little bit worried to tell Ross because of the fact that they just started their relationship again and she is afraid that this will scare Ross away. But, Rachel knows that she needs to tell Ross because it is better to tell him earlier rather than later. So, Rachel sits Ross down and tells that she is pregnant. Ross is definitely surprised by this new information, but he isn't mad or upset because he knows that Rachel is his true love and he knew that they were going to be together forever. So, Ross explains that it doesn't really matter that they are going to have a child before they get married because they will be together forever anyways. Ross then tells Rachel that he was going to propose to her in the next few days anyways. So, Ross decides that there's no better time than this day to propose to Rachel. So, he goes and gets the ring, gets down on one knee and asks Rachel to marry him. Rachel is overjoyed with happiness and she of course says yes. The two of them run over to the rest of their friends and they them that they are engaged and that they are expecting a child. Everyone is so excited by this news and by the fact that Ross and Rachel are finally getting married and starting a family together because they all knew that it was going to happen eventually, and what better time than now?

Everyone in the group is now in a relationship with someone else from the group. Rachel is with Ross, Monica is with Chandler, and Phoebe is with Joey. The six of them are all very happy and they are closer than ever since they all have a relationship with someone else from the group. Ross and Rachel get married and they then have a beautiful baby girl named Emma. Monica and Chandler and Phoebe and Joey also get married. A year passes and Monica and Chandler have twins, a boy named Jack and a girl named Erica. Eventually, Phoebe and Joey have a baby boy named Michael. The six friends continue to live in New York City to raise their children. They six of them all remain friends and still go to Central Perk everyday for their daily coffee session. Things are a little different now that they are all married and have children. But, it is a good change and they still have the same friendship that they have always had because nothing can break up the six friends.


End file.
